Medo de amar
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Quando já se sofreu algumas rejeições, pode-se ter dificuldade de amar novamente. E quando sofreu-se a rejeição não de apenas algumas pessoas, mas do mundo inteiro? Yaoi/slash Mairon/Sauron X Melkor/Morgoth, para o dia dos namorados. Tem lemon pesado.


**AVISOS: cenas de sexo explícito, certa violência no ato sexual (mas é consensual, não é estupro), palavras de baixo calão, também certa violência moral. Tento fazer aqui um "ensaio" do porquê de o Melkor ter medo de amar, mas na vida real não é bonito tentar "salvar" o namorado/marido e tolerar o que ele faz só porque ele sofreu traumas ou rejeições em seu passado. Pessoas assim não precisam de "compreensão" e sim de um psicólogo/psiquiatra. Não endosso essas práticas na vida real.**

**Fic de Dia dos Namorados (no Brasil não é, mas lá fora sim rssss), uma fic onde esses dois Dark Lords aprendem a namorar num mundo sem amor.**

**No mais, enjoy it!**

_**Medo de amar**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era cedo ainda. Mairon estava a ataviar-se, observando seu rosto no espelho. Ainda tinha aquela questão chata dos wargs pra resolver... mas e agora? Não podia evitar o pensamento de que queria estar bonito pra _ele_, mesmo que ele não o visse hoje. Afinal, estava em Tol in Gaurhoth e _ele _estava em Angband. Os elfos o perseguiam cada vez mais com aquela questão da Silmaril... pois se soubesse que algum deles sequer havia encostado o dedo em seu senhor...! Ah, eles iam ver!

Foi interrompido em seus devaneios por batidas na porta de seu recinto privado.

\- Quem é?

\- Thuringwethil, senhor.

O maia levantou-se e foi vê-la. Já estava ataviado, e nisto também colocava bastante de altivez; colocava-se com aparência de general e superior a todos, para que soubessem de seu lugar. Olhava para a mensageira de cima para baixo, como fazia com todos - menos com _ele_.

\- O que é?

Após fazer uma reverência, a mensageira enfim declara:

\- O senhor Melkor solicita sua presença na fortaleza de Angband, senhor.

\- Hun...? Ele disse qual a finalidade de solicitar minha presença lá?

\- Não. Talvez seja algo secreto... somente concernente aos dois grandes Comandantes de Arda.

O maia olhou para ela com um certo desdém. Parecia bajulação aquilo. "Bem que está aprendendo a lisonjear pra ganhar favores, a esperta!", pensou ele, mas nada disse.

\- Pois diga a ele que já vou, o mais depressa possível.

Mais uma reverência, e a mensageira logo tomou sua forma costumeira de morcego para enviar a mensagem ao vala negro.

Quanto ao maia, foi até o espelho novamente, e passou a se ataviar de forma ainda mais requintada. Um pícaro sorriso surgiu em seu belo rosto.

"Quando o senhor Melkor não diz pro que me quer, é porque ele quer... cama. E isso me deixa muito feliz...", pensou, sorrindo mais uma vez, os dentes brancos contrastando com a pele e os cabelos dourados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melkor estava em sua sala principal, a preocupação toldando sua fronte. Ultimamente não costumava mais sair da fortaleza, pois estava a ser perseguido - mais do que já costumava ser. Queria se distrair... falar com alguém... mas com quem, sendo que os orcs e trolls mal falavam coisa com coisa? E os balrogs, apesar de leais, também não eram de muita conversa?

Só lhe restava... ele.

Não demorou muito e ele viu o morcego no qual seu principal intendente costumava se transformar quando precisava voar, ou simplesmente quando queria passar incólume por inimigos ou quem quer que fosse. Ele pousou na janela aberta e logo entrou pra dentro. O Senhor do Escuro levantou-se de seu trono e o mirou, e antes que fosse necessário dizer o que quer que fosse, o morcego tomou forma de homem.

Um lindo e airoso homem. Estava cheio de jóias, enfeites no cabelo e uma túnica bordada em ouro. Sempre gostava de se arrumar da melhor maneira possível quando vinha ver a seu senhor e mestre.

\- Meu senhor... - o maia fez uma profunda reverência ante seu superior, e em seguida ergueu-se, olhando-o languidamente, sorrindo a ele, esperando que seu mestre logo o quereria tomar para si.

Ainda sorrindo e ousando olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, como poucos tinham a coragem de fazer, Mairon enlaçou ao pescoço de seu senhor, como a convidá-lo para o amor. Mas a reação dele foi um pouco diferente do que o maia esperava...

Melkor o abraçou de volta, porém sem todos aqueles apertões, palavrões e passadas de mão. Enlaçou-o simplesmente e ficou um tempo ali, com o rosto parcialmente enterrado em seus cabelos dourados. O maia podia sentir a respiração dele perto de sua nuca. Não ousou interromper o que quer que Melkor intentava fazer com aquilo; mas não pôde, também, deixar de estranhar.

Quando o vala negro enfim desfez o enlace, olhou nos olhos de seu assecla e lhe deu um ligeiro sorriso.

\- Venha. Vamos até meus aposentos.

O maia assentiu e seguiu a seu senhor e mestre. Pensou que ele poderia querer se esquivar dos demais servos, embora a maioria deles já soubesse que ambos eram amantes; e também Melkor não costumava ter pudores de fazer "coisas" em público ou mesmo na sala do trono, mas se hoje ele desejava privacidade, não era Mairon quem viria a lhe fazer objeção.

Quando ambos entraram no recinto, Melkor lacrou a porta com seus poderes mágicos e sentou-se em uma cadeira que havia lá dentro, de costas para seu assecla. O maia olhou de forma um tanto quanto desconcertada para o mestre, pois usualmente ao entrar em quartos ele já lhe arrancava a roupa e lhe deixava muitas, muitas marcas...

...mas dessa vez estava bem peculiar.

O vala caído virou-se para o companheiro, ainda sentado na cadeira, e disse:

\- Sente-se, Mairon.

Ainda sem saber o que fazer, o maia replicou:

\- Hun... meu senhor. Onde eu poderia vir a me sentar?

\- Ahn... pode se sentar ali.

Melkor apontou para uma outra cadeira, menor que a sua, e o maia se dirigiu até lá. Após se sentar, deu um sorriso esmaecido e esperou para ver o que o vala queria de si.

Por mais algum tempo, o Senhor do Escuro permaneceu calado, como que meditando no silêncio de seu obscuro ser. Em seguida, disse num tom bastante trivial:

\- E então, Mairon? O que tem acontecido de interessante em Tol in Gaurhoth?

\- Hun...? Ah sim!

E em seguida, Mairon tomou um ar muito sério, muito profissional, pois de repente se dera conta de que seu senhor, àquela hora, o queria não como amante, mas sim como intendente; e ele sabia bem que tom usar em cada uma das ocasiões.

\- Os wargs estão dando algum trabalho - começou ele, ainda muito sério - Se perdem, vão buscar comida em outros lugares. Mas já mandei buscarem novo suprimento de prisioneiros para eles. E se os cuidadores não os alimentarem direito, ah, aí eu vou ter de dar um jeito... pois os lobos preservam o poder mágico da ilha!

\- Mairon...

\- Ora, pra que gastei eu tanto tempo encantando aqueles bichos, colocando neles poder criativo? Pois pra que chamaríamos aquilo de Ilha dos Lobisomens? Aí vem um cuidador idiota e faz isso...

\- Mairon!

O tom firme, quase imperativo, de seu senhor, fez com que o maia parasse de falar imediatamente.

\- Sim, senhor?

\- Eu não quero saber dos wargs.

\- Mas, meu senhor, eles são importantes para a manutenção da ilha-

\- Eu entendo. Tudo isso eu entendo. Eles são importantes, mas eu só quero dizer que não quero falar de wargs agora. Nem de obrigações, ou guerras, ou encantamentos.

\- Mas o senhor me perguntou se havia algo interessante acontecendo...

\- "Interessante", e não exatamente "preocupante".

\- M...me perdoe, meu senhor, mas eu não entendo o que quer dizer.

\- Ah... pode ser sobre alguma coisa... engraçada.

\- Hun?

\- É. Algo que dê vontade de rir, sabe?

O maia esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Melkor sempre lhe procurava para supervisão de forjas difíceis; tortura de prisioneiros mais importantes e os quais exigissem sigilo e por isso não poderiam ser torturados por seres menores; encantamentos avançados; discussão de estratégias de guerra; e, claro, para fazer sexo. Mas nunca, nunca, para contar algo sequer perto de engraçado.

Será que Melkor o queria, àquele momento, como um contador de histórias?

\- Ahn... é uma pena, mas não costuma acontecer nada de engraçado lá.

O olhar de desapontamento de seu senhor deixou Mairon preocupado.

\- Como não? Deve acontecer alguma coisa, nem que seja no meio da fuga desses wargs. Pense um pouco, não tem nada mesmo?

Mairon recolheu-se para dentro de seus próprios pensamentos, um tanto quanto desesperado, pois não queria desapontar a seu senhor. Queria achar algo engraçado, mas... o que? O que haveria de engraçado numa ilha cheia de lobisomens?

\- Ah! - exclamou ele de repente - Eu acho que sei o que pode ser! Sabe, esses dias estávamos contando quantos wargs haviam se perdido. E eu precisei ser mais duro com todos aqueles servos inúteis. "Vamos, seus idiotas, é pra isso que eu lhes dou o que comer e vestir?! Não sabem nem trazer de volta uma matilha de lobisomens?!"

Somente a interpretação de Mairon de si mesmo gritando com os servos já deu ganas de rir em Melkor. Mas o melhor ainda estava por vir.

\- Então eles me trouxeram cães para farejar o cheiro dos wargs! Veja só! Cães, que têm menos da metade do tamanho dos wargs, e poderiam ser estraçalhados com uma só mordida! Pois eu disse a eles que fossem atrás com os cães, pra ver no que daria. E para a minha surpresa, os cães trouxeram uma das matilhas inteira! Parecem ser "aparentados" aos lobisomens de alguma maneira que só eles conhecem. E então trouxeram-nos todos inteiros. E nem uma das espécies se agrediu no meio do caminho. Eu não entendi até agora o que aconteceu, mas não é curioso?

\- É... é sim!

E de repente toda a expressão pesada de Melkor se desfez num sorriso pleno, que somente o maia podia ver de si. Era aquilo que ele queria ouvir, histórias leves, alguma coisa que o fizesse se sentir... normal outra vez. Não só uma máquina de guerra.

\- E tem mais alguma?

\- Ah, esses dias várias das entidades femininas destruíram o vestido novo da Lady Thuringwethil. Acho que têm inveja do posto que ela conquistou na ilha. Ela voava atrás das outras nervosa, gritando, enquanto outras vinham atrás pra lhe rasgar a roupa que ainda vestia. "Senhor Mairon, esses bichos não me respeitam!"

A imitação da mensageira fez com que Melkor risse a riso solto, como não fazia há muito tempo. E Mairon riu atrás. De repente, percebeu o porquê de seu mestre querer escutar aquele tipo de história.

Ainda tomado por aquela sensação de leveza, o Senhor do Escuro tomou de sua coroa de ferro e a tirou, colocando sobre um móvel próximo. Na mesma hora, Mairon se exasperou.

\- Hun...? O senhor vai... tirar a coroa?

\- Ah, sim. Eu quase nunca tiro. Mas aqui com você, falando sobre amenidades... quero tirar um pouco esse peso da cabeça. Ela pesa muito, sabe...

\- E não tem medo que lhe roubem?

\- Quem roubaria? Só temos nós dois aqui dentro, não?

O maia nada respondeu, porém pensou: "Ele confia em mim...", disse apenas de si para si, em sua mente.

Havia um espelho no quarto. O vala dirigiu-se até lá e permaneceu mirando a si mesmo sem a coroa.

\- É estranho, não é?

\- O que?

\- A aparência que eu tinha no começo dos tempos e a que tenho agora. É como se um halo de escuridão tivesse tomado conta de mim...

\- Também tomou conta de mim, meu senhor. Mas veja, eu acho que posso melhorar seu cabelo!

\- Hun...?

Mairon havia dito aquilo justamente porque queria que seu senhor esquecesse dos defeitos de sua aparência atual. Desde que roubara as silmarils, ele não podia mais trocar de forma corpórea - como ele próprio, Mairon, ainda podia. O vala, além de tudo, estava com as mãos enegrecidas e queimadas por causa do furto das mesmas pedras. E ainda havia aquele "halo" de escuridão, o qual tomava conta de todos os seres presentes nas trevas - até mesmo a Mairon, o qual tinha cabelos, olhos e pele dourados. Mesmo nele, a escuridão havia se impregnado como se fosse uma substância palpável, em sua própria aura.

Mas para fazer a seu senhor esquecer daqueles detalhes, ele resolveu ataviar o cabelo dele. Levantou-se, fez com que ele se sentasse em frente ao espelho e passou a pentear o longo, negro e liso cabelo de seu mestre.

\- Eu me lembro... da primeira vez em que o vi.

Mairon falava com um tom de ternura na voz. Como lembrando do tempo em que eles ainda não eram seres da escuridão - e no qual ele já nutria uma admiração sem limites, embora ainda velada, por Melkor, à época o mais poderoso dos Aratar.

Voltou sua mente ao presente. Mesmo sendo amante do vala, Mairon não lembrava de muitas vezes em que pudera acariciar os cabelos de seu mestre - não com tanta dedicação quanto agora. No geral, Melkor não permanecia muito tempo fazendo a mesma coisa - e quando ambos se encontravam para fazer sexo, não ficavam muito tempo parados. Então, ele não tinha sequer a oportunidade de lhe acariciar o cabelo...

Mas agora ele tinha. Penteou cada mecha do cabelo negro e longo com desvelo e cuidado. Era ainda tão bonito... aquele cabelo ainda não havia se corrompido, e esperava ele que não se corrompesse nunca.

Após isto, colocou muitos atavios em seus cabelos e fez com que o mestre se olhasse no espelho. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, espantado.

\- Você faz isso muito bem, uhn...?

\- Obrigado.

\- Agora deixe-me fazer isso em você.

\- Em mim? Mas senhor, a sua posição não condiz com isto-

\- Eu desejo fazer assim.

\- Senhor, eu não sou digno de-

\- Mairon, eu não me importo!

O maia se calou. Sempre que seu mestre usava deste tipo de tom, era porque não admitia objeções.

\- Está bem...!

Sendo assim, Mairon tomou assento onde anteriormente seu mestre estava e este passou a desembaraçar-lhe o longo cabelo loiro. Aquele cabelo... exercia atração sobre si, assim como as silmarils, a chama de Ilúvatar, todas essas coisas brilhantes sempre lhe chamaram a atenção. E quase sem que sentisse estava afundando o rosto nos cabelos dourados do outro e deixando todo aquele esplendor fulvo lhe envolver.

Ficou assim por um tempo que não soube mensurar, até que levantou o rosto e viu a expressão facial de seu intendente no espelho. Ele inclinava a cabeça para trás, um breve sorriso toldando seus lábios; parecia estar sentindo muito prazer com aquilo. O vala reparou que alguns dos pelos do braço dele estavam arrepiados, como se realmente gostasse muito.

\- Você se agrada disso, Mairon?

\- Ahn... muito...!

Melkor sorriu mais uma vez, e fez com que seu assecla se levantasse da cadeira onde estava sentado. Então sentou-se ele mesmo na cadeira e pôs o outro em seu colo. Sem mais resistir, beijou sua boca; e Mairon pensou que finalmente iriam transar.

Mas àquela ocasião o beijo do vala tinha algo de diverso. Não era tão "esfomeado", tão afoito quanto das outras vezes. Ainda maravilhado com o cabelo de ébano do mestre, Mairon o tomou em suas mãos e passou a acariciá-lo, como se não o quisesse mais largar.

\- Mairon... eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

\- Sim?

\- Você já ouviu falar que lá fora o pessoal tem um negócio a que chamam de "namorar"?

\- Uhn...?

\- Não?

\- Não.

\- Pois é. Os casais se sentam juntos, falam de coisas agradáveis, ficam juntos só... pelo prazer de ficar.

\- Ah, aqui não tem disso - disse o maia com um aceno de mão - Aqui o pessoal escolhe com quem vai pra cama e pronto. Se bem que eu não escolheria outro além do senhor...

O maia sorriu e beijou a seu mestre novamente, mas ao terminar de fazê-lo, ele viu um olhar estranho nele.

\- Hun... mestre?

\- Você não acha que namorar é parecido com isso que estávamos fazendo agora?

\- Ah, sim...! É, é sim... mas...

\- "Mas" o que? Não gostou quando eu afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos?

\- Claro que gostei...! É muito bom. Mas... o senhor gostaria de fazer isso comigo?

\- Já estamos fazendo, não acha?

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- Pois se os de fora podem fazer isso, por que não eu?!

\- Ahn... se o senhor deseja, eu não vejo problema. Só me pergunto... por que comigo?

\- Ora. Você é meu aliado mais fiel, o mais belo... e o que melhor me serve na cama...

Mairon sorriu, a malícia transbordando de seu rosto. Mas o vala continuou:

\- Por que _não_ haveria de ser consigo?

\- Bem... eu fico muito feliz que tenha me escolhido para isto.

Dito isto, ambos se beijaram na boca outra vez. E contra todas as expectativas do maia, não transaram tão cedo. Melkor quis continuar falando de amenidades, levar Mairon pra supervisionar as forjas e as fornalhas de Angband (de braços dados na frente de todos os outros - talvez essa fosse a ideia que o vala caído tivesse de "passeio a dois..."), falar mal dos Eldar e Edain que estavam cada vez mais fechando o cerco contra si... e à noite voltar pros aposentos privados de Melkor.

Nessa hora, Mairon pensou que ele ia querer transar enfim. Depois de "namorar" bastante - o que ele ainda não entendia bem o que era, mas enfim. Só que ele não quis assim. Simplesmente deitou na cama e convidou Mairon pra vir junto, mas não vieram os beijos despudorados, os apertões, os chupões, nada daquilo. O vala simplesmente beijou-o na boca modestamente, sem demonstrar maior desejo; acariciou seus cabelos fulvos outra vez e lhe disse "boa noite". Em seguida, fechou os olhos e simplesmente... dormiu.

Mairon recostou-se na cama, reparou na respiração pesada de seu mestre já adormecido e sussurrou baixo, de si para si:

\- Mas o que está acontecendo com ele?! Será que está sem ânimo sexual?!

Resolveu não pensar mais no assunto até o dia seguinte. Aninhou-se nos braços de seu senhor, recostou sua cabeça no peito do outro - então percebeu como era bom - e adormeceu afinal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melkor acordou primeiro que o amante. Primeiro observou sua magnífica cabeça encostada em seu peito largo; ele dormia ainda. Depois, lembrara de tudo que ocorrera entre ambos. E de repente sentiu medo.

Lembrou das outras duas vezes em que tentara "namorar" alguém. Fora quando quisera algo com Varda e Arien. Fora sumamente rejeitado, e portanto escolhera não mais se relacionar com alguém. Tivera amantes, sim, mas nunca passava do sexo pelo sexo. De repente, lhe aparecera Mairon, o qual lhe dava tudo que ele queria, era todo sorrisos e atenção. E ele se tornara naturalmente seu amante, belo e solícito que era; mesmo que ele não quisesse se entregar, Melkor mais dia menos dia o seduziria a ser seu. Não ia deixar toda aquela beleza passar incólume. E no entanto - maravilha das maravilhas! - ele, Mairon, sempre quisera se entregar com ardor, desde o primeiro dia. Aquele presente maravilhoso viera a si sem que ele, Melkor, sequer precisasse se esforçar.

Porém... após todos aqueles séculos sem alguém propriamente dito como parceiro amoroso, e depois de toda a fidelidade de Mairon, de toda a solicitude, de ele nunca ter lhe decepcionado, de ter sempre lhe entregado mais do que ele pedia... e claro, aqueles olhos luminosos, aquele cabelo fulvo, aquela entrega tão grande no sexo... aquela simbiose tão perfeita que ambos tinham... de repente, ele se percebeu desejando aquilo que um dia desejara com Varda e Arien, e isto não era puramente o sexo.

Mas teve medo. E esse medo, descobriu ele, estava impregnado em sua alma desde que fora proscrito e rejeitado por todos que não eram seus aliados; e percebeu também que camuflava o que sentia por Mairon ao xingá-lo na cama, ao arranhar sua pele, ao enchê-lo de nódoas. Tinha medo, e esse medo o fazia querer dominar o maia para que o outro não percebesse... a influência que ele tinha sobre si próprio.

Logo, Mairon começou a acordar, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Abriu os olhos devagar e mirou o rosto de seu senhor, sorrindo enfim.

\- Bom dia, Mairon.

\- Bom dia, meu senhor e mestre...

Sentindo-se bem, o maia foi até a boca de seu amante e a beijou com gosto.

\- Como está se sentindo? - indagou Melkor após o término do ósculo.

\- Muito feliz...

E estava mesmo. Era uma das raras vezes em que dormiam juntos - e a primeira em que dormiam sem que houvesse sequer havido sexo antes...

...mas isso logo se modificaria. Como os olhos de Mairon apresentavam uma ternura muito grande, Melkor temeu esse sentimento outra vez; e como resposta a este temor, simplesmente bateu com força na bunda do outro, arrancando-lhe um gemido involuntário de dor.

\- E será que vai continuar feliz se eu comer esse rabo, sua vadia?!

Surpreso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado, Mairon respondeu de pronto, a malícia brotando outra vez em seu semblante:

\- É claro que sim...!

E então o vala negro agarrou o amante e inverteu as posições, deitando-o embaixo de si na cama, mordendo-o e arrancando sua roupa quase com violência. "Ele finalmente acordou!", pensou o maia, o qual estava esperando por aquele momento desde o dia anterior e ele não vinha. Melkor estava tão afoito, que nem os despiu completamente; retirou o membro para fora de sua própria túnica, a qual não estava totalmente desamarrada, e procurou a entradinha do outro com avidez. Mairon gemeu de prazer ao sentir aqueles dedos roçarem por lá...

\- Hun... vai a seco mesmo, sua vagabunda...!

Quando queria ofendê-lo, o vala negro geralmente usava codinomes femininos, mesmo quando o maia estava num corpo masculino, como estava agora. Talvez isso fosse ainda seu ódio transbordando por ter sido rejeitado por duas... mulheres...

Mas seu ódio não vinha só daí. Não fora rejeitado somente no amor, mas em tudo. Pelos (ex)amigos, pelo irmão, pelos semelhantes e todo o resto. Os únicos que lhe serviam era pelo medo. E os que o repudiavam estavam em número bem maior.

Apenas _ele_, Mairon, o servia por amor... mas esse amor mesmo um dia poderia se converter em traição, como muitos outros o traíram. E ao pensar nisto, sentiu novamente medo de amá-lo. E tal medo fez com que ele o penetrasse de uma só vez, fundo e firme, sem lubrificação. Como se realmente o quisesse machucar.

O grito de dor do maia reverberou pelo recinto. Ele franziu os olhos, apertou os dentes e jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando não gritar mais. Tal esforço fez com que duas lágrimas logo brotassem de seus olhos e escorressem involuntariamente.

Melkor o observou em seu suplício por um segundo. Era certo que ele não merecia aquilo - não ele, o mais dedicado de seus aliados. Mas seu medo de amar venceu mais uma vez.

Para não ver mais a expressão do rosto do parceiro, o vala negro deitou-se quase totalmente sobre o corpo do outro, colocou seu rosto encaixado sobre o ombro esquerdo do maia, enterrando seu próprio rosto nos cabelos dourados do amante que se encontravam espalhados pelo travesseiro... e, firmando bem as pernas e as mãos na cama, tomou apoio suficiente para iniciar os movimentos.

Entrou e saiu bruscamente de dentro dele várias vezes; em cada uma de suas violentas investidas ouvia um grito de dor, mas nunca - _nunca_ \- de protesto ou desaprovação. Logo, para aplacar a sensação de desconforto, Mairon ferrou as unhas nas costas de seu amante e senhor, arranhando-o e segurando com força, tentando aguentar firme a pujança de seu senhor entrando e saindo sem dó de seu interior apertado e quente. Melkor gemia baixo, perto do ouvido dele, e ele escutava; só de saber que seu senhor se satisfazia em seu próprio corpo, isso já o excitava...

\- Hun... meu senhor... hun...!

\- Você gosta...?

\- Muito...!

Como gostar muito, se era algo tão invasivo, tão dolorido, tão sem cuidado? Uma vez, o vala caído olhou de relance para a expressão de seu assecla, a qual já estava suavizada, estava exalando prazer... mas prazer diante de tal ato brusco?!

Ele gostava, e isso dava ainda mais medo em Melkor. Medo de que tudo fosse fingimento, pois ninguém poderia gostar de ser empalado de maneira tão violenta, mesmo que estivesse sendo empalado pelo pau do único homem a quem realmente amara na vida - como era o caso de Mairon.

Sem dó, o vala continuou com os movimentos, violando aquele interior já tão conhecido, tão receptivo, tão complacente à dor. O desconto da frustração que duas mulheres e todo o resto dos "de lá" lhe deram, a entradinha apertada e acolhedora do outro sofria com mais do que resignação: com prazer. _Muito_ prazer.

Melkor tomou do membro do outro para lhe dar um pouco de alívio e prazer afinal. Mais uma vez surpreso, sentiu que ele estava com o líquido lubrificante já presente em si, o que significava que estava realmente num estado adiantado de excitação.

\- Aaahn, meu senhor...!

O vala mordeu um dos lóbulos da orelha do amante, ao que ele gemeu:

\- Mais...!

\- O que?

\- Mete mais em mim...!

\- Mas já não está bom?!

\- Não, eu quero mais...!

E então o impensável aconteceu: Mairon enlaçou os quadris do companheiro com suas pernas e o fez entrar ainda mais fundo, como se quisesse ser violado com mais força ainda...

\- Eu vou te rasgar no meio se te foder com mais força, sua puta... e aí, quem vai me dar depois?

\- Eu não me importo, me fode mais...!

\- Você quem pediu.

Erguendo o corpo e apoiando as pernas com mais firmeza ainda ao lado do corpo do outro, entrou com tudo dentro dele, tirando quase o membro todo e colocando com toda a força em seguida, sem parar de masturbá-lo. Mairon enlouqueceu: virou a cabeça de um lado a outro, puxou os cabelos do amante e rebolou naquele pau, sentindo uma dor que certamente mataria a um mortal ou mesmo a um Elda... mas ele podia suportar.

Empurrando-se uma última vez contra o membro avantajado de seu senhor, gozou nas mãos dele e derramou mais algumas lágrimas de puro deleite. Em seguida, foi a vez de Melkor. Continuou penetrando fundo e firme, até atingir o clímax dentro daquele que era o único que o amava daquela forma.

Ele tivera, como dito antes, amantes antes de conhecer a Mairon; porém, todos o serviam, mesmo sexualmente, por medo. Nenhum deles (ou delas) se entregava com tanto tesão, com tanta vontade, com tanto gozo transbordando por todos os poros da pele.

E nenhum deles beijava as suas mãos após o coito, e nenhum deles o abraçava ternamente, e nenhum deles lhe prometia devoção eterna como ele. Nenhum. A maioria saía da cama com medo, quase como que rezando para que Melkor nunca mais o/a chamasse para o leito, pois realmente poucos poderiam aguentar a pujança que o vala negro colocava no ato sexual. Mas Mairon... Mairon era diferente. Mairon não simplesmente suportava - ele desfrutava, adorava e implorava por mais.

E era por isso que ele, Melkor, parara de ter outros amantes. Foi quase imperceptível. De repente, a performance de Mairon o agradava tanto, que ele parou de procurar outros. Quando pensava em sexo, pensava nele. E de repente, toda a intimidade que não tinha com outros - beijar na boca, masturbar ou fazer sexo oral no parceiro, acariciar seu corpo após a conjunção carnal - tudo isso foi aparecendo nas vezes em que ele se deitava com Mairon, e tudo isso lhe era muito agradável.

E de repente, ele começou a _amar_; de repente, ele teve de admitir para si mesmo que amava a Mairon e não conseguia lidar bem com isso sem sentir medo. Ele não conseguia mais se entregar.

Ele não conseguia namorar a Mairon, porque na verdade o amor tinha mais do que só o sexo, o rude e violento sexo do qual ele tanto gostava. Tinha aquilo, de falar bobagem, de abraçar no meio da noite, de passear nem que fosse pelas forjas negras de Angband. E de repente ele descobriu que estava gostando daquilo. Mas continuava com medo.

Agora, após o sexo, vinha a pior parte. A mais difícil. Mairon o beijava, o abraçava, e aqueles olhos cor de âmbar lhe transmitiam um amor que ele não podia suportar.

Justamente por não suportar foi que o vala negro enterrou novamente seu rosto nos cabelos fulvos do amante e ali ficou, com imensa dor no peito - dor essa que ele sabia, só iria passar quando pudesse realmente assumir que o amava. Para si e para ele. Mas e o medo?

Atônito, o maia percebeu a angústia que tomava a alma de seu senhor - e logo após um sexo tão bom. Por que...?

\- Meu senhor... o que está acontecendo?

A solicitude do outro o fez ficar ainda mais vexado. Não queria contar - ainda não. Por isso levantou o rosto e virou-se para o lado oposto da cama onde estava o companheiro, mas Mairon percebeu uma lágrima no olho esquerdo de seu senhor.

\- Meu senhor...! Foi algo que eu fiz de errado?

\- Não...! Isso é comigo e comigo só. Não se preocupe.

\- Mas eu não quero vê-lo assim...!

Tentando dar algum conforto a seu mestre, Mairon o abraçou pelas costas e lhe transmitiu o calor de sua alma, como a dizer assim que estava com ele. Isso consternou ainda mais ao outro, que não podia simplesmente ignorar o carinho que Mairon lhe devotava.

Virou de frente para ele e o olhou afinal. Reparou que a "violação" anterior deixara um rastro de sangue na cama - vindo justamente do corpo de seu amante.

\- Como pode gostar de mim, Mairon...? Quando eu sou capaz de fazer isso com você?

\- Ahn... eu sei que não faz por mal.

\- Mas eu não consigo gostar nem de quem me trata bem, Mairon...! Você gosta de quem lhe trata mal, e eu não consigo nem gostar de quem me trata bem!

\- Deixe pra lá. Eu talvez possa ajuda-lo a amar de verdade.

E então o maia tomou as mãos de seu senhor e as beijou em devoção. Para desviar o assunto com o qual não conseguia lidar, Melkor tomou de seu robe e falou para o amante o seguir até o banheiro, para que lá se banhassem e pudessem fazer sexo mais uma vez.

Mesmo tendo ficado ferido no anterior intercurso sexual, Mairon se entregou mais uma vez. E dessa vez Melkor puxou a seu longo e belo cabelo, penetrando-o com força mais uma vez. Mairon implorou mais uma vez, e gemeu, e gritou, e amou a seu senhor da forma tão peculiar que sempre fazia. E como recompensa, Melkor o chupou até ele gozar. Nunca antes ele se dignara a dar a mínima atenção ao gozo de um amante antes dele. Mas com Mairon, ele podia chupar e até mesmo engolir. Ele merecia isso.

Em troca, recebeu mais demonstrações de amor, devoção e lealdade. Mairon se derretia a ele como nunca antes ninguém fizera. Melkor esperava sempre que aquele "sonho" um dia fosse acabar, que ele fosse acordar, que Mairon risse da cara dele e dissesse em desdém que tudo fora mentira e manipulação! Mas até então, nada daquilo ocorrera ainda.

O medo de amar, todavia, permanecia... por mais que o maia nunca o houvesse traído, abandonado ou decepcionado, em todos aqueles séculos.

Ao chegar ao recinto privado de Melkor, ambos se ataviaram e vestiram outra vez. Mairon fez questão de cuidar do cabelo do mestre, como fizera no dia anterior. Mas chegara, enfim, a hora de voltar para Tol in Gaurhoth.

\- Meu senhor, eu gostaria muito de ficar o dia inteiro aqui, mas... tenho os wargs e os demais servos da ilha pra cuidar. Mas sempre que quiser... fazer esse negócio de "namorar"... esse negócio diferente... pode me chamar.

\- Pode ter certeza que vou. Agora... até breve.

Eles se beijaram na boca mais uma vez, e Mairon virou as costas... foi andando até metade do corredor... e de repente, virou as costas e correu de volta pros braços de seu senhor, abraçando-o novamente e beijando-o com mais intensidade ainda. Melkor se surpreendeu com aquela demonstração repentina de afeto.

\- Eu realmente o adoro... - sussurrou Mairon perto do rosto do amante e mestre - vou sentir muito a sua falta.

\- Eu... também vou sentir a sua.

E nos olhos verdes de Melkor, nos milenares e experientes olhos de Melkor, o maia viu... uma centelha parecida com a que havia em seus próprios olhos quando ele estava em devoção para com seu senhor.

Seria verdade...? Ser amado por ele, seria verdade? Ou seria pedir demais?

De qualquer forma não falou mais nada. Virou as costas e foi embora de uma vez, ou caso contrário não conseguiria partir.

O vala negro o viu ir, transformar-se em morcego e enfim ir embora, voando, por uma das janelas. Então limpou rapidamente uma lágrima que começou a se formar em seu olho direito, pegou da coroa com as Silmarils engastadas - e como aquele peso o lembrou de sua condição abjeta! - tomou também de Grond, seu grande martelo, e foi fazer o que fazia de melhor: destruir. Quebrar. Pra esquecer aquele ardor no peito, aquele amor, aquilo que ele queria tanto sentir mas ainda não admitia nem a si mesmo.

Por medo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lady Thuringwethil bateu à porta dos recintos de seu senhor, para lhe comunicar que os wargs haviam sido encontrados - todas as matilhas perdidas. A tal estratégia dos cães para farejar os wargs dera muito certo.

\- Quem é? - a voz de Mairon surgiu de dentro da sala.

\- Thuringwethil, senhor.

E quando o maia abriu a porta...

...a mensageira-morcego viu seu senhor feliz como nunca antes. Com um sorriso radiante no rosto, em vez da carranca autoritária que costumava ostentar quase sempre.

\- Senhor Mairon...?

\- O que é?

Ele lhe respondeu sorrindo, os olhos dourados brilhando em profusão, como se fossem ouro líquido recém-derretido. Ela respondeu, ainda atônita:

\- Os wargs... estão todos de volta.

\- Ah, que bom!

\- Fico feliz... que esteja alegre.

Mairon se olhou no espelho, e a mensageira estranhou o fato de ele sequer ir conferir todas as matilhas pessoalmente, como costumava fazer.

\- Hun... Thuringwethil, por acaso já se apaixonou alguma vez?

\- Ahn...? Eu?

\- É. É bom, sabe?

\- O senhor está...?

\- Completamente - dizia ele, enquanto se ataviava de forma ainda mais complexa no espelho - Quero estar bonito pra ele, mesmo que não me veja hoje.

\- Ele... é o senhor Melkor?

\- Claro que sim! E quem mais seria? Ora. Até parece que não sabe que ele exige ser eu somente dele!

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, dado que sabia daquilo bem até demais¹... mas logo disse:

\- Poderia ser amante dele e ter sentimentos devotados a outro, pois sim?

\- Ora cale a boca e a lave antes de dizer um impropério desses - a carranca ameaçou tomar as belas feições do maia outra vez - Nunca! Meu coração é dele e dele só. E meu corpo, e minha alma... tudo... sou todo dele.

A mensageira não entendia. No dia em que desejara a Mairon em seu "fána" feminino e fora obrigada a cumprir um castigo - longo castigo - por conta daquilo, ela percebera que havia sim adoração e devoção da parte de Mairon para com Melkor. Mas daquela forma...? O que será que Melkor fizera da última vez em que ficaram juntos, para que ele estivesse todo entregue daquele jeito?

Era melhor não indagar isso nem em pensamento, ou seria novamente castigada. E daqueles castigos horríveis que os Senhores do Escuro costumavam impingir, ela já estava bem farta. Não precisava de nem unzinho só a mais.

\- Ah... mas eu não sei porque... isso me deixa assim, feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se um fogo me consumisse por dentro... e esse fogo não passa. Não passa! Ora, vou por esse povo pra trabalhar!

E de uma hora pra outra, sua voz que até então estava quase suave e pingando amor por Melkor como um favo pinga mel, tornou-se áspera e dura, como costumava ser.

\- Vocês, seus vagabundos, o que estão fazendo?! Vão alimentar os wargs! Aliás, deixe-me ver se eles estão realmente todos aí, e sem ferimentos! Não confio em vocês, idiotas! Ah, e vocês, quero tudo limpo! A minha forja hoje tem que estar brilhando, pois vou trabalhar nela! Tudo limpo! Não quero nada fora de ordem! Estão pensando que isso daqui é um covil?! É um palácio, e eu o quero limpo! Tinindo! Thuringwethil, feche essa porta pra mim. É, a do meu quarto. Mas feche direito, não quero saber de joias sumidas!

O resto do dia, o maia passou andando para cá e para lá, dando ordens ao máximo de servos que podia, supervisionando tudo, e quando as coisas lhe pareceram suficientemente arrumadas, tomou de seus instrumentos de trabalho e rumou para as forjas. Lá, trabalhou por dias a fio, até aquele fogo interno dele parecer amainar pelo menos um pouco. Se de seu lado, Melkor tentava aplacar aquela paixão quebrando tudo, Mairon queria botar ordem e disciplina em tudo. E, por que não, de vez em quando descontar em um ou outro servo mais folgado com castigos pesados.

Thuringwethil suspirou. Aquilo ainda ia render muito para todos em Tol in Gaurhoth...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos próximos dias, Mairon passou assim: alternando comportamento autoritário com felicidade extrema. Quando estava assim feliz, ficava mirando o mundo lá fora de sua sacada, suspirando o nome de Melkor e se ataviando da forma mais bela que conseguia. Nunca antes Tol in Gaurhoth ficara tão limpa - e olhe que nunca constumava ser suja, obcecado com ordem que o maia era. Mas dessa vez ele caprichou mais ainda.

Numa dessas ocasiões em que Mairon se encontrava em sua sacada, suspirando para o nada, viu o morcego que era Thuringwethil sobrevoar, vinda de Angband. Em seguida ela se transformou em mulher e lhe prestou reverência.

\- Senhor Mairon, o senhor Melkor tem um recado para lhe dar.

\- Hun...? Diga, o que ele quer?

\- Ele quer... uma coisa estranha. Não sei direito o que é. Começa com "N". É namo... namo...

\- Namorar?!

\- Sim, isso.

Mairon riu a riso solto, todo feliz de ver que em breve ia ver a seu senhor e amante outra vez.

\- Ah, que bom...! Espere, vou só buscar as prendas que fiz pra ele esses dias nas forjas e já vou pra lá!

\- Meu senhor...

\- Hun?

\- É tão bom assim amar?

\- É sim! Muito! Por que você também não arruma um namorado?!

\- Eu...?

\- É! O Draugluin por exemplo, vocês iam fazer um belo casal!

\- Mas ele é um lobo...! E eu sou uma vampira!

\- E eu, que sou lobo, morcego, mulher, homem, serpente, ferreiro, feiticeiro, puta do senhor Melkor, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo?! Querendo, dá-se um jeito!

E rindo alto, o maia foi até seu quarto pegar os presentes. Estava de homem. Ficou pensando se ia ser melhor ir de mulher ou de homem. "De mulher não, hoje vou de homem de novo", decidiu-se afinal. E foi. Nas garras de morcego, voando feliz até Angband, ele levava a bolsa com todos os objetos que fizera especialmente para ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melkor mais uma vez esperava a seu intendente na sala do trono. Em breve, ele apareceu. Nunca se demorava quando se tratava de si.

Estava dessa vez com uma curiosa bolsa em suas garras. Largou-a no chão e se transformou em homem, e assim que tomou essa forma, pegou a mesma do chão outra vez.

\- Meu senhor...!

Dessa vez ele, em sua afoitez, não fez reverência. Correu até os braços do vala negro e o abraçou com força, descansando em seus braços, como se só neles pudesse ter paz. Melkor pareceu não objetar a falta de reverência dele.

\- Mairon...!

\- Meu senhor. Estou tão feliz de estar aqui...

\- E os wargs, como estão?

\- Foram todos encontrados. Coloquei ordem naqueles servos esses dias, estavam precisando! Ah, e veja! Veja o que lhe fiz!

O maia abriu a bolsa e mostrou a seu senhor todos os objetos que fizera: pendentes e anéis, diademas e engastes, broches e adagas, todos objetos pequenos mas de grande utilidade e beleza. O vala negro os observou, vendo nestes artefatos a beleza que somente ele, Mairon, sabia colocar em suas obras.

\- É muito bonito mesmo... mas não precisava... não quer ficar com alguns?

\- Oh, não! Já tenho muitos! Foram todos feitos para si. Pensando em si. Para mostrar a adoração que tenho por si.

E em seguida ele fez o costumeiro gesto de beijar as mãos de seu senhor. De novo... aquilo voltou a arder dentro de Melkor, pois o medo de amar o assaltou outra vez.

\- Mairon... eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

A expressão do maia, a qual até então estava tão feliz, de repente se tornou preocupada.

\- Meu senhor... o que é?

\- Mairon, você sabe que eu já quis me casar com Arien e Varda, não é?

O maia sentiu uma apreensão no peito. Ficou pensando... se seu senhor enfim diria que não poderiam continuar a "namorar" porque ele amava ainda a uma das duas - mesmo que Arien o detestasse e Varda, além de detestá-lo, já fosse há muito casada com Manwe.

\- Sim...

\- Eu não consigo amar desde então. Quer dizer... eu consigo. Mas tenho medo...

O vala mal conseguia acreditar em sua capacidade de abrir seu coração tão rapidamente e falar tudo dessa forma. Pensava que ia ser mais difícil.

Mas os olhos do maia tornaram-se de repente compreensivos perante ele.

\- Eu entendo... isso acontece. E eu sei que foi muito cruel o que lhe fizeram. Veja, não falo somente das damas que o rejeitaram, mas sim de um mundo que não lhe deu lugar. Pois eu o amarei por todos eles juntos...

E em seguida o maia beijou a seu mestre com tanta ternura, com tanto desvelo, que Melkor não resistiu. Tomou-o em seus braços após o beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Meu amor...

O corpo do maia ficou tenso, e seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Ele sorriu para Melkor, como se ele tivesse lhe dado a coisa mais preciosa do mundo - e pra ele aquilo era, mesmo, a coisa mais preciosa.

\- Meu senhor...! O senhor... me ama de verdade? Ou foi só força de expressão?

Por um segundo, Melkor hesitou. Mas em seguida disse:

\- Sim, eu amo você. E estou com medo de te amar. É verdade, eu estou!

\- Ah, meu bem...! Pois não precisa ter medo! Eu vou te amar enquanto eu existir, e vou te provar com ações, e não só com palavras, que todo esse amor não será desperdiçado ou em vão²...!

Então o maia beijou todo o rosto de seu senhor, e a boca, e as mãos, e beijaria todo o resto, caso Melkor, ainda num ímpeto de medo e terror, não o tomasse pelos ombros com as mãos e dissesse, com seu tom de voz mais terrível:

\- Todavia não esqueça: amo-o, mas não sou bobo! Se eu sequer desconfiar que me trai, ou que mente para mim, eu lhe darei as piores torturas que conheço! Nunca, nunca vou te perdoar caso brinque com meu coração!

\- E eu me perdoaria caso fizesse isso com aquele que me deu tudo que tenho hoje? A ilha, os servos, os lobisomens? Tudo? Não! Pois não só quero que me destrua completamente, como eu faria questão de eu mesmo fazê-lo caso cometesse um erro demasiado grande para consigo, ó senhor! Mas... eu tentarei de tudo para não fazê-lo. Eu estarei do seu lado mesmo caso não esteja mais obrigado a servi-lo, como caso por exemplo venha a ocorrer uma situação semelhante a de quando os Valar o capturaram. Eu reergui Angband e a dirigi com mão de ferro então, fazendo com que os servos e soldados não esquecessem de seu nome e sua majestade, ó senhor, mesmo durante Trezentos Anos das Arvores, e assim farei novamente caso preciso. E um dia ainda lhe farei um templo! Farei sim, e serei seu sacerdote, aquele que o venera como nenhum outro venerou.

\- Mairon...

Aquilo era verdade. Ele, Melkor, fora atraiçoado por uma aranha (Ungoliant) e duas Ainur (Varda e Arien), e nelas ele ironicamente confiara. Confiara sem conhecê-las, e agora desconfiava justamente daquele que não lhe dava motivo algum para desconfiar. Séculos lhe servindo da melhor forma, e ainda houve aquilo: de cuidar de Angband sem a mínima obrigação. Ele poderia ter fugido. Ido embora, ou pego a fortaleza toda para si. Mas não, ele mantivera todo um reino para ele quando voltasse. Ele lhe dera tantas provas de seu zelo e fidelidade, e agora ele, Melkor, desconfiava de si dessa forma...!

Não; seu peito implorava por isso, ele tinha que amar outra vez. E dessa vez ele ia amar a pessoa certa, a pessoa que o amara primeiro, muito antes de ele fazê-lo - não alguém que não valia o esforço ou não merecia.

\- Está bem. Eu vou te amar, Mairon. Eu já te amo. Eu te amo muito, meu bem.

E em seguida tomou o amante nos braços e o beijou ternamente, como se quisesse transmitir todo o seu amor com esse gesto. Mairon fechou os olhos e o beijou de volta com ardor, mais feliz do que nunca desde o dia de sua criação.

E de repente começou a rir ainda no meio do beijo, e a gargalhar após o beijo, e a beijar novamente toda a fronte de seu senhor, e seu rosto, e suas mãos, e a rir outra vez.

\- Feliz...! Eu sou o ser mais feliz que existe. Não tem como ser de outra forma, não...! Ah, meu senhor...! Me deu hoje o presente mais maravilhoso que eu podia receber...! Meu senhor, o senhor amou às pessoas que não lhe correspondiam, mas agora ama a uma pessoa que lhe quer bem mais do que tudo... que lhe corresponde de verdade, ao contrário dos outros... e agora o senhor acertou. Acertou a quem amar...! Eu não o decepcionarei e isto será um ponto de honra para mim!

O vala caído sorriu.

\- Mairon, você percebeu?

\- O que...?

\- Que após eu confessar meu amor pra você, toda a opressão acabou? Aquele amor doía... mas agora não dói mais. Ao menos para mim.

\- É verdade! Agora só há felicidade onde antes havia uma certa ansiedade. Eu acho que esse amor queria sair e finalmente saiu. E aconteceu. Ah, meu amor, meu amor...!

Mairon o beijou todo, completamente, e o vala o apertou nos braços, querendo sentir todo o seu corpo e sua presença, não importando se estavam em público ou não.

\- Mairon... acho tão interessante isso. Que três "fêmeas" tenham me atraiçoado, e você, justamente uma entidade masculina, tenha me amado tanto...

\- Uhn? Não seja por isso!

E, afastando-se um pouco de seu mestre, Mairon transformou-se em mulher. Naquela mulher que Melkor já conhecia bem, pois a amava muitas vezes quando queria matar a saudade de transar com mulher. Mairon, sendo um maia com "fána" ainda não corrompido, podia fazer isso com facilidade.

Em seguida, proferiu em voz feminina:

\- Não se esqueça de Lady Mairon, meu senhor. Esta mulher vai amá-lo sempre.

Então cingiu-o com os braços e o beijou mais uma vez. Atônito, Melkor não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas que cismaram em lhe correr pela face.

\- Esta vendo...? Está vendo o que você faz comigo?! Sua vagabunda!

Ao ouvir aquilo, em vez de ficar ofendido, Mairon riu. Ele sabia que não era a sério. E por isso sussurrou de volta:

\- Sim. Sua vagabunda. Sua puta. Sua vadia. Só sua. Meu macho gostoso...!

Os dois se beijaram escandalosamente, Melkor passando a mão por todo o corpo bonito e sinuoso de "Lady Mairon". Mas ainda não havia terminado as deliberações...

\- Meu bem... sabe, quando eu um dia quis me casar, eu pensava em dividir o poder com alguém. Em conquistar as coisas sim, mas em ter alguém pra ser minha companheira. Pra me auxiliar nas coisas. Não era só em sexo que eu pensava. Eu fiquei assim, receoso de me ligar a alguém, depois que toda Arda praticamente me odiava e não conseguia mais confiar em ninguém, então eu comecei a desistir dessa ideia. Mas de repente eu me dei conta... de que seria tão bom ter me casado com alguém como você!

\- Ora, meu senhor... veja bem. O que fazemos juntos há séculos - além do sexo, claro?

\- Hun?

\- Nós começamos a trabalhar juntos. E a fazer sexo. E a discutir estratégias de guerra juntos...

-...e a dividir todas as terras, e a sua racionalidade guiava a minha impulsividade, e então todos os meus trabalhos passaram a ter uma parte sua... e então nós estamos vivendo como num casamento há séculos sem precisar ter realmente nos declarado como casados...

\- Sim - e mais uma vez beijou a boca de seu amado, como se nunca pudesse se cansar disso.

\- Ah, Mairon...! Quero "namorar" mais um pouco com você hoje. Estou tomando gosto por isso...

\- Ah, não! Me desculpe, eu não costumo lhe desacatar, mas hoje eu quero dar!

O olhar de Melkor se mostrou surpreso.

\- Mas como assim...?

\- É bom namorar, mas eu venho com uma tensão sexual tão grande pra cá, que quero fazer o inverso do que fizemos no outro dia: dar primeiro, namorar depois! Depois de saciados, aí sim podemos passear pelas forjas, dar bronca nos orcs, falar mal daqueles filhos do Feanor... tudo que você quiser. Mas primeiro eu quero dar...!

E para que seu senhor não mudasse de ideia rapidamente, Mairon praticamente arrancou toda a roupa, roçando-se "toda" no amante e ele percebeu que "ela", como mulher, já estava toda molhada...

\- Hun... quer dar, é, vagabunda?! Então está bem! Só não reclame depois!

Sendo assim, tomou ao belo e então feminino corpo de Mairon e o encostou na parede, na sala do trono mesmo, de pé, e o penetrou de uma só vez, ele próprio ainda vestido. Segurou uma das pernas dela alto, para ajudar na penetração, e Mairon gemeu várias vezes no meio do coito.

Os servos ouviam, e sabiam do que se tratava. Mas não interferiam e sabiam que não deviam entrar tão cedo na sala do trono, até seu senhor saciar completamente seu desejo prolongado e pujante.

Assim era, paradoxalmente doce e amargo, o casamento mais longo da Terra-média.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**¹Vide a fic "Dark Ways of Lust". Coitada da Thury... sofre na mão desses dois Dark Lords!**

**²Reparem que nessa fic o Mairon está tão íntimo do Melkor, que alterna os tratamentos de "senhor" com as conjugações de "tu" e "você', que são mais próximas e informais. Ele já tá se sentindo super chegado ao vala, rssss!**

**Sobre o "casamento mais antigo da Terra-média", vi isso num tumblr do casal e era legenda de uma fanart. Aí o cérebro começou a trabalhar... pior q é mesmo! Caso eles fossem um casal, nem mesmo Galadriel e Celeborn teriam contraído núpcias antes deles! E isso sem contar que a fidelidade de Sauron se estende até a terceira era, uma vez que no "Senhor dos Anéis" há alguns indícios de que ele pelo menos respeita e homenageia a memória de Melkor - até o aríete que arromba Minas Tirith se chama Grond, segundo o livro, em homenagem ao Martelo do Submundo - que pertencia ao Melkor. Vão fazer Bodas de Silmaril rsssss!**

**Ah, Sauron, tudo isso era saudade do martelão do Melkor?! Rsssss!**

**E sobre o trecho em que ele diz temer amar o Mairon, coloquei esse trecho há uns 2 anos na fic "A demanda de Mairon" e quis retomar aqui. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mais uma fic doida! Melkor querendo dar uma namoradinha básica e o Sauron só pensa em meter! kkkkkkkkkkkk! Também, pra levar rola a seco e ainda pedir mais, tem que gostar muito da coisa... mas também em Angband ninguém conhecia o "namoro cortês", só querendo trepar, rs! Melkor é que ironicamente tenta saber o que é isso de alguma forma...**

Sauron de mulher é uma dlç, já li muitas fics onde ele é o uke (a maioria na verdade) e até mesmo com uma aparência feminina, mas uma em que ele literalmente vira mulher, nunca vi. Só as minhas rssss!

**Também havia as fics de comédia dele de "Saurita Catita" onde ele seria travesti, mas creio que maiar poderiam se transformar plenamente em seres de outro gênero sem complicações - até em animais eles se transformavam. **

**E ainda falando desse lado uke do Sauron, gente, vejo muita fic com a Saurita bobinha, donzelinha da Disney. Gente, Sauron pode ser beesha, mas tem que ser uma beesha má, que persegue os prisioneiros e servos, que manda em tudo e em todos. Sabe aquelas diretoras mandonas de escola? Então, é o Sauron, rs. Eu o imagino com obsessão por limpeza e ordem, quase um TOC. Sabe aquelas mulheres que quando nervosas se colocam a limpar a casa loucamente? Então. **

**E apesar dessa fic ter ficado um pouco mais "fluffy" e não totalmente smut, o lemon continua dark. Não dá pra fazê-los fofinhos toda hora! Rssss! Mas acredito que eles fossem capazes de amar sim. O trecho de Varda é sugerido no Silmarillion, e o de Arien é baseado em um dos HoME, onde Melkor tenta casar com Arien e ela não quer. Aí ele a estupra - mas o "meu" melkor, de fic, não estupra não. Não consigo tolerar isso nem num personagem assim tão mau - ele pode até dar uma machucadinha básica no Sauron na cama, mas o Sauron dá aval e ama aquilo. Já estupro é pesado demais, só escrevi duas cenas de estupro até hoje e ambas eram relatadas como a violência que são. Em relação de "amor", não dá. **

**Mas acho que eles eram sim capazes de amar - apenas precisavam de um empurrãozinho. A maioria das pessoas coloca principalmente o Melkor como alguém sem sentimentos, mas não creio em mal absoluto ou bem absoluto, então acho que eles deviam ter algo de bom dentro daqueles corações negros. Rs!**

**E essa fic foi a maior one até agora. Nem em meus tempos áureos de shippagem de Mana-sama e sua galere j-rocker eu fazia ones tão enormes. Enfim, de qualquer forma, penso que possa ter valido a pena! Aliás, o fandom "angbang" (SauronXMelkor) é enorme lá fora, no Brasil que é meio fraco ainda, mas tem até cosplayers de ambos os Dark Lords se beijando na net! Rssss! Já pensei em escrever com eles em inglês mas 1 - meu cérebro quase derrete quando escrevo em qualquer idioma que não seja o meu nativo, ou seja, o português; e 2 - se o fandom é pequeno no Brasil, caso eu debande pro inglês só pra agradar "os gringo", que será do já minguado fandom em português? Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa pra isso crescer aqui tbm, rssss!**

**Beijos a todos e todas!**


End file.
